Been Meaning to Call You, But From Minnesota
by miragedelgado
Summary: Cassandra Cain may have left behind Gotham and being a Bat, but Oracle has been staying in contact the whole time.


**Title:** Been Meaning To Call You, But From Minnesota...

**Author:** mirage_delgado.

**Fandom:** DC Universe.

**Characters:** Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain (with mentions of others) and a stray OFC.)

**Disclaimer:** DC Comics owns all. (And Superboy, too. Who knew?)

**Author's Notes:** 1) Part One in the revision of a series I've dubbed The Rochesterverse. This is the revised version of a story written for the LJ community heroines_fest way back in 2010, inspired by the prompt "Barbara Gordon, Oracle's been staying in contact with Cass the whole time." 2) Set in some murky and rather nebulous point in DCU continuity just after the start of Steph's run as BATGIRL, but before THE RETURN OF BRUCE WAYNE and pretty much ignoring everything that came afterwards, which by definition makes it an AU.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 17:37 CST. 07/06/10. **Subject:** Finally responding.

Oracle,

Sorry for delay in writing back. No internet access before now. Writing this from library. Still amazed your courier found me. Thought tracks were covered for sure. How long have you been watching?

Currently passing thru Minnesota. Suspect you already knew that.

Must thank you for covering for me with Batman. Please give him my apologies. Also, thank you for providing the cover identity and bank account. Will repay you somehow.

Cass

* * *

**Oracle File: Cassandra Cain -addendum. **_**Analysis and commentary regarding 07/06/10 e-mail from Cassandra Cain.**_[19:27 EST. 07/06/10.]

Cassandra Cain, my successor as Batgirl, also the daughter of assassins David Cain _(File #5671999)_ and Sandra Wu-San a.k.a. Lady Shiva _(File #051975.)_ Raised by her father with the intent of creating the perfect assassin, Cass' upbringing consisted of training in martial combat and assassination techniques, with no development of either verbal or written language skills. Consequently, Cassandra has developed a literal language of violence; her ability to read body language allows her significant combat abilities bordering on metahuman, such as the seeming ability to predict an opponents' moves in advance or "reading" a person's true intent and emotions like a human lie detector.

Cassandra came into the custody of myself and Batman _(File #271939)_ three years ago. Despite our best efforts, Cass could not learn to read. Development of her verbal language skills showed only marginal success. (Cain's training had overwritten her brain's natural way of learning language.) Education proceeded at a snail's pace until an accidental telepathic rewiring of Cassandra's mind allowed her to learn speech and writing. Tutoring by Alfred Pennyworth _(File #161943)_ provided excellent results; she jumped from illiteracy to high school equivalent verbal and written language skills within a year.

Unfortunately, her capture and brainwashing by the assassin Deathstroke _(File #021980)_ left her far away from my surveillance for several months until contact was made by Robin _(File #4361989.)_ De-programming proved successful, but a recent encounter with her father has left Cassandra's self-confidence shaken and as such, she has made the decision to "retire" as Batgirl. Cass passed the identity to Stephanie Brown _(File #6471992)_ before leaving for parts unknown.

This has left me _very_ concerned. That the (arguably) finest warrior alive -who is also an emotionally scarred teenage runaway- is out on her own, alone and unprotected from the kind of criminals who have successfully exploited her before, is a scenario that would cause me to lose sleep all by itself. The fact that Cass is a friend and former disciple whom I've absolutely failed just adds another layer of guilt to it all.

Cass' training has made getting a bead on her location difficult. I had spent two months tracking her down before I caught a lucky break; my search filters caught an unauthorized person using one of Dick Grayson's _(file #381940)_ credit cards to make an ATM withdrawal from a convenience store in Lansing, Michigan. From there it was easy to match date and time of withdrawal with the store's surveillance video to identify Cassandra.

I sent Lady Blackhawk _(File #1331959)_ to make contact with Cass, bearing gifts. Specifically a care package consisting of a cover identity, a number of debit & credit cards with corresponding bank accounts, a cell phone and a laptop (both of which she refused), contact information for the rest of our family, an e-mail account and instructions for her to write back to me. Since Cass hasn't been willing to respond to any of us in verbal conversation, it was my hope she would feel more comfortable establishing contact via written communication, thus allowing me to monitor her in at least some limited fashion. I'm very pleased that Cass feels like reciprocating.

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 19:41 EST. 07/06/10. **Subject:** Re: Finally responding.

Hi Cass,

I've had an eye on you since about twenty hours after you left Gotham. And yes, I know that you've been traveling through the Great Lakes region. I am a bit surprised that you're still stateside, though. Considering everything that's happened in recent months, I just assumed that you would put as much distance between you and North America as possible.

More surprising was the footage of "The Unknown Vigilante" capturing those bank robbers in Milwaukee a week ago. Nicely done BTW, but a paper bag over your head? A most...unique impromptu disguise there, Cassandra.

You're welcome for the money, of course. And again, don't worry about repaying me. As long as you come back safe and enjoy yourself along the way, we'll call it even. And don't worry about Dick. Honestly, I don't think "the world's greatest detective" has even realized his credit card is missing. ;-)

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 10:52 CST. 07/14/10. **Subject:** Why travel Midwest?

Several reasons. 1) Options for travel are limited. Ruled out most of Asia and the Middle East. You know why. 2) Still not comfortable with non-English languages. 3) Is quiet out here, sometimes boring, but peaceful. Fine by me.

Paper bag was nearest available thing for a mask. Next time? Stockings.

Please say hi to Stephanie for me.

Cass

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 12:07 EST. 07/14/10. **Subject:** Re: Why travel Midwest?

I passed your salutations to Steph. I also made the mistake of telling Tim we were in contact. Now neither one will stop hassling me for your e-addy. :-)

Seriously, have you thought about contacting the rest of the family? You did keep the updated contact information I provided, right?

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 18:25 CST. 07/16/10. **Subject:** Re: Re: Why travel Midwest?

Yes, still have phone numbers and addresses. Not ready to write home yet. Still need time alone. Stephanie will be fine until then.

Right?

Cass

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 09:31 EST. 07/19/10. **Subject:** This response is only three days late!

I apologize for my tardiness in writing back, Cass. A situation came up in Zandia that required the delicate touch of My Girls (and newest Boy.) It's a long story, one that I'm in no shape to relay after 43 continuous hours of monitoring the troops.

Don't worry about Steph. I'm keeping an eye on her. (You're not the only Batgirl under my wing, you know.) She knows you need time and space to cope. But she's also a concerned friend and a fellow Bat; the old "I'm monitoring the situation" excuse only works for so long.

Just call or write or tweet her or something. Anything, really, just get her off my back! ;-)

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 15:57 CST. 08/04/10. **Subject:** Re: This response is only three days late!

Tweet her? Don't know what that means. Sounds dirty.

Know you're watching over us. Sleep better at night because of it. Not just saying that to suck up.

Have story of my own to share, but it must wait until later. Cannot be late for job!

Cass

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 19:45 EST. 08/04/10. **Subject:** Re: re: This response is only three days late!

If I really have to explain Twitter to you, then you are beyond even my Godlike geeky talents to help. :-)

BTW did you say "job?" As in gainful employment? *You?* I feel faint...

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 14:33 CST. 08/05/10. **Subject:** Re: re: re: If I have to explain Twitter to you...

Why do you say "Cass is employed" like it's a bad thing?

Cass.

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 21:02 EST. 08/05/10. **Subject:** Gotta have a J-O-B.

It's not a bad thing. Just shocking! Think back to over a year ago. Remember this conversation?

ME: "But what about your future? What if you want to go to school? Drive a car? Get a job? They've got your face on file, you're never going to be able to be anything...besides Batgirl."

YOU: "So?"

Flash forward to now: "Cassandra Kelly Scott" (a.k.a. you), waitress at Michael's Greek Restaurant in downtown Rochester, MN.

And again, I _marvel_ at the thought of you legally employed. _Amazing!_

O.

* * *

**Oracle File: Cassandra Cain -addendum. **_**News article from 08/06/10 Rochester Post-Bulletin.**_ [19:12 EST. 08/06/10.]

VIGILANTE SUBDUES GANG: Masked Woman Wanted for Questioning. As authorities continued questioning suspects in Thursday's drive-by-shooting, more witnesses are coming forward with details about the "masked vigilante" whose actions once again saved the life of several bystanders. Eyewitnesses described the vigilante, still wanted by police for questioning, as a "moving shadow" who "dropped out of the sky" and disarmed the suspects by "ripping the guns out of their hands."

Police were called to the Peace Plaza on Thursday at 12:15 a.m. When police arrived, they found a "masked female dressed in combat fatigues" subduing an armed suspect. When ordered to halt, the vigilante turned around, leapt atop a police squad car and scaled up the side of the Chateau Theater Building towards the rooftop, making her escape...

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 23:44 CST. 08/25/10. **Subject:** Still in Minnesota.

Finally, free time!

Meant to write earlier, but have been busy with work and life. Not even sure why I bothe to write as you know everything, but still feel compelled to try and explain what I've been doing for last month and a half.

Haven't traveled very far since my last e-mail. Still in Minnesota, but living here now. City of Rochester, home of world famous Mayo Clinic (or so told. Had never heard of it.) Population over 100,000. Strange city. Located in middle of farmland, yet still feels like big city. There must be a word for that, but don't know it. And no villains! Crime, yes, but nothing like back home. Also, criminals here are wimps. Scream like little girls when confronted. Hilarious!

Anyway, have been staying here after making quick retreat from Milwaukee. (Police too eager to question Unknown Vigilante. Was mentioned on the news and wasn't eager for publicity.) Ended up sleeping in bedroll in a campground on the shores of the Mississippi. Yes, should've paid for a nice hotel room, but was getting sick of staying in nice hotel rooms. Felt cramped and pinned in. Also felt guilty for using your money.

Was a warm and humid night, but the skies were clear and the stars beautiful. Didn't know that parks required payment to camp. (Pay to sleep outside? HA!) May have argued the point with park rangers. May have insulted one of them. May have been nearly arrested. Oops.

Was fortunate to have set up camp next to a group of college kids from Rochester, celebrating one of their party's 21 birthday with a weekend of "fishing and rafting." (No bait or paddles, but plenty of alcohol.) The girl with the birthday, named Nikki, spoke up for me. She convinced the rangers I was part of their group. Got to stay.

Spent rest of the night hanging out with new friends. Was of course grateful for the help but also concerned. Nikki was lesbian, and I could tell even without reading body language. Kept flirting with me! Somewhat flattered, but also worried. (Thought she was a lush.) Nikki offered me a place to stay if ever visited her town. Politely declined. Didn't want to give wrong impression.

Packed up camp in the morning, said my goodbyes, headed west. Ended up in Rochester. Decided to stay for a few days. This time used your money to pay for a hotel room. City is small by Gotham standards, but with plenty for me to do. Has malls, suburbs, skyscrapers (not tall like ones back home), lots of bookstores and great public library.

Have fallen in love with library. Spend much of my free time there. Cass equals bookworm? Not quite. (Favorite place is still Y.M.C.A.) Was in the library responding to one of your e-mails when met Nikki again. Student downtown at University of Minnesota-Rochester, doing research for school. This time she was sober. Again offered me a place to stay. This time, I agreed. Nikki still sexually interested in me, but didn't read any malicious intent from her. Besides, I like her. Reminds me of Stephanie.

Anyway, we have been roommates for the last month. Have to pay my share of rent somehow, so that is the reason for the job. Marvel no more. Fancy restaurant, overpriced but good food (even the leftovers), but actually like the job. Surprised by that myself.

Also, can see you smirking from here. For the record, we sleep in separate beds in separate rooms. Our relationship not like yours and Dinah's.

Realized this is the longest letter I have ever written.

Cass.

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 18:17 EST. 08/26/10. **Subject:** Beaming with pride here!

Cass, to hear you say that you love the library just melts this former librarian's bitter, jaded heart. You'll become a proper nerd yet! Now if we could only get you to use more personal pronouns in your writing... ;-)

All kidding aside, you have no idea how proud I am of you. How proud we all are of you. I'm so glad Alfred was a much better tutor than I was. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to dab away these tears of joy from my nerd eyes...

O.

P.S. So, this Nikki kid. I'm curious about her. Please provide me with more intel.

P.P.S. Mayo is indeed a very famous clinic, Cass. They also have a blossoming metahuman R&D program that specializes in studying the metagene; a good program, to be sure, but not quite ready to challenge S.T.A.R. Labs just yet. Whether that's of any interest of you I haven't a clue, but I thought a blossoming young nerd such as yourself would be totally remiss if I didn't mention it. ;-)

P.P.S. Relationship like mine and Dinah's? You cheeky thing! FYI, girl, we sleep in separate _buildings._ (Note to self: find and seriously maim persons responsible for such rumors. Start by questioning Dick.)

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 17:23 CST. 08/27/10. **Subject:** Re: Beaming with pride here!

Intel? On Nikki? How nosy!

Oh, sorry. Meant to say "Dearest Barbara, I regret to inform you that I must refuse your request for more information about my dear friend and roommate Nicole, an innocent person whom I feel deserves her privacy, as I fear that a certain person, a resident of the city of Gotham with an abundance of free time and an inquisitive nature whom I shall not name here, would use any and all scraps of information provided by myself to investigate my friend within an inch of her existence."

Take that, nerd. ;-)

BTW Nikki taught me that :-) means smile and ;-) means kidding. Had no idea that is what you meant! Thought all this time it was typing mistakes. She taught me the other net slang words, too. I like WTF best. Will find excuse to use that in next e-mail to you. ;-)

Cass.

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 22:10 EST. 8/27/10. **Subject:** Is that a challenge?

Snark as written by Jane Austin. Cute. Very, very cute. ;-P

Right, then. Off to uncover your roommate's backstory. Will be back in 15 minutes.

O.

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 22:31 EST. 08/27/10. **Subject:** Intel gathered.

No thanks to you, I know all about darling Nikki.

Nicole Samantha Caldon. Born 06/27/89. Caucasian. Height: 5'7". Weight: 127 lbs. Hazel eyes. Brunette, dyed jet black with blonde highlights. Rochester native, born and bred. Parents are Jorge and Elizabeth Caldon, both well-to-do professionals at Mayo. Graduate of Century High class of '07, where she was class valedictorian as well as a member of the debate team and chess club. Currently attending University of Minnesota-Rochester, where her classes revolve around a career in metahuman studies.

Police record: one prior arrest for disorderly conduct in August of 2008 in Minneapolis, while protesting during the Republican national convention, charges later dropped. I suspect she will soon add "corruption of underage minor" to that list in the very near future. ;-)

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 11:21 CST. 08/28/10. **Subject:** (NO SUBJECT)

head hurt Rroom spinning barf eveyrwhere mouthwash gone swear willnever drink again ugh!

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 13:11 EST. 08/28/10. **Subject:** It's what made Milwaukee famous.

Speaking of corruption: Enjoying that hangover, Cass?

BTW If I ever catch you using an illegal I.D. again, I'll bust you myself.

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 12:59 CST. 08/29/10. **Subject:** An apology and a question.

Sorry about my last e-mail. Shouldn't write back when sick. Also sorry about fake I.D. Was Nikki's idea. Really do mean it when I say I will never drink again.

Why does alcohol hit me so hard? Used to shake off poisons with no problem. Not anymore. WHY?

Cass.

P.S. Called Stephanie this morning. Will probably hear about it all day tomorrow. My apologies. ;-)

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 02:38 EST. 08/30/10. **Subject:** Re: An apology and a question.

Yes, Steph's happy chatter has been non-stop. And yes, you should be apologetic. ;-)

Why were you hungover? Well, if I was speaking to anyone else, I would say that persons of a petite size and build (such as yourself) are, as a general rule, more quickly affected by alcohol than those of us of a *ahem* heftier build. (This doesn't explain why Zinda drinks the rest of us Birds under the table on Girls' Night Out, but I digress...)

Now with your unique training and physiology, I can only guess. Part of it may be your current way of life; you're no longer living with full-on, adrenaline producing combat stress 24/7, so you don't have that going for you these days. It's also possible that the junk Deathstroke pumped through your body may have affected a permanent physiological change. Or maybe you're just naturally a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. (I'm not kidding about that, either. I have documented evidence that Superman can't hold his liquor.)

In summary, I haven't a clue. ;-) I'd be happy to consult with Dr. Mid-Nite, if you'd like, once the JSA returns from their fifth dimensional jaunt.

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 15:53 CST. 09/07/10. **Subject:** Sleepless in Rochester.

One of the things I like about this town is my perch atop the Plumber Building. It is an old office building, part of Mayo. Out of place in Rochester but would fit right in with architecture back in Gotham. Has a belltower surrounded by gargoyles and floodlights. Climb to the top several times a week, usually after work or patrol. Sometimes even sneak away from Nikki late at night, just to see the view. Is quiet and peaceful up there. Gives me time to think.

Would like to share this with Nikki (and you, too), but haven't told her about my past yet and not sure how to. Good reasons to maintain "secret identity," but still feel like a liar. I HATE that! Think she suspects anyway. Knows you wouldn't approve of that. (Don't worry! Have not and will not tell her or anyone about Oracle. Swear!)

That's it for now. Must get ready for work.

Cass.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 18:22 CST. 09/07/10. **Subject:** ATTENTION ORACLE!

Hi, "Oracle."

I'm not Cass. My name is Nikki. No, you don't know me and yes, I'm writing from Cass' account, which is probably several different kinds of unethical but at the moment I totally don't care. I just wanted to make sure I got your attention.

My babe hasn't said much about you, other than she used to live with you back in Gotham City. This has got me hoping that you're an ex of hers, because if you're not, then I'm totally writing to you on a leap of faith that you know anymore about Cass than I do and I know that the odds are good that I'm just wasting everyone's time. But I'm going to assume that you two used to be fuckbuddies anyway, in the vain hope you can provide some insight.

Sorry for the babbling. I do this when I'm angry and stressed, but I'm worried about Cass. Really worried!

Have you ever seen the scars on her back? I didn't notice them until last night in bed and...God! My parents may be the doctors in the family, but I know bullet wounds and knife slashes when I see them. I asked her this morning about the scars, but if you know Cass like I do, you can guess how that worked out. She just averts her eyes and tries to play it off as "clean Gotham living," like I should be stupid enough to accept that! That royally pissed me off and we got in one hell of a fight over it, with a whole lot of yelling and screaming involved until she stormed out.

And it's not just that. I know she sneaks out at night, when she thinks I'm too sound asleep to feel her slip out of bed or hear the window open. She's been doing that since we started living together. I was willing to let that slide at first 'cause it's just Cass being Cass, y'know? But now...she evades all my questions and I can't shake this feeling that she's got real trouble coming her way.

So throw me a bone here, please. If you're any kind of friend, then please, *please* talk to me. Help me figure out what kind of trouble Cass is in. My e-mail is ravergurl at , my phone number is (507) 555-8991.

Thank you for your help,

Nikki Caldon.

* * *

**Oracle File: Cassandra Cain -addendum. **_**Analysis and commentary regarding 09/07/10 e-mail from Nicole Caldon and Cassandra Cain.**_ [19:54 EST. 09/07/10.]

I have mixed feelings about the current turn of events. Encouragement with a dash of paranoia.

On one hand, it's a _very_ good thing that Cass has made a normal life for herself. Given her upbringing, things like employment, shelter and romance were all things that one couldn't take for granted that Cass would ever have. On the other hand, my inner former-superheroine is alarmed that Cass would even consider baring her soul to some girl she's known for barely two months. (Of course, even a cursory reading between the lines leaves me to suspect that Cass has bared a bit more than her _soul_ to this kid.)

And then there is the matter of this Nicole, a woman who wants what everyone in a relationship wants: trust in and from her partner. Trust, the one item that does not survive in a romance when one of the players is a cape.

Two young women in love, looking to me for advice. Oy.

* * *

**Oracle File: Cassandra Cain - addendum. **_**Transcript of phone call with Nicole Caldon.**_[19:27 CST. 09/07/10.]

NICOLE CALDON: "Hello?"

ORACLE: "Ms. Caldon, this is Oracle. I understand you wish to speak with me?"

NICOLE CALDON: "Yes! Uh, yes I do..." (Pause.) "Are you sick? Your voice, it sounds..."

ORACLE: "Electronically scrambled."

NICOLE CALDON: "Um, okay. Why?"

ORACLE: "To disguise it. One can never be too careful. Which is what Cass is doing."

NICOLE CALDON: "Careful? Of what?"

ORACLE: "I'll have her explain when she gets home. And Ms. Caldon..."

NICOLE CALDON: "It's Nikki, but..."

ORACLE: "One more thing; cut your girlfriend some slack."

* * *

**Oracle File: Cassandra Cain -addendum. **_**Transcript of phone call with Cassandra Cain.**_ [19:36 CST. 09/07/10.]

UNKNOWN: "Michael's Restaurant."

ORACLE: "May I speak with Cassandra Scott, please?"

UNKNOWN: "Certainly, ma'am. May I ask who's calling?"

ORACLE: "Tell her it's Barbara."

UNKNOWN: "One moment." (Pause.)

CASSANDRA CAIN: "Hello?"

ORACLE: "Hiya, kid."

CASSANDRA CAIN: "Barbara? Hi! How are you?"

ORACLE: "I'm doing fine, Cass. Listen, I can't speak long, but I just want you to be aware that you have a situation on your hands."

CASSANDRA CAIN: "I do? What's happened?"

ORACLE: "Your woman suspects more than you think. A lot more."

CASSANDRA CAIN: "My woman?" (Pause, followed by audible gasp.) "You know about that?"

ORACLE: "I do _now_."

CASSANDRA CAIN: "Oh..."

ORACLE: "I think you should tell her when you get done with work."

CASSANDRA CAIN: "Tell her? Tell her what?"

ORACLE: "Everything."

CASSANDRA CAIN: (Indeterminate noise.) "Um, I'm being paged. Are you sure I should...?"

ORACLE: "Just tell her, Cass."

CASSANDRA CAIN: (Pause.) "All right." (Indeterminate noise.) "Have to go now. Bye, Barbara."

ORACLE: "Bye, kid. Call or write back when you can."

CASSANDRA CAIN: "Will do."

* * *

**To:** Kasumi. **From:** RollerThunder. **Date:** 13:07 EST. 09/09/10. **Subject:** It's been two days...

So how did The Talk go? Two whole days, kid, and I still haven't heard from you. I'm dying for details here! I need to know what happened to "separate beds in separate rooms?" ;-)

O.

* * *

**To:** RollerThunder. **From:** Kasumi. **Date:** 18:15 CST. 09/10/10. **Subject:** Re: It's been two days...

Sorry for delay in replying. Nikki and I have spent last few days getting to know each other better. That may be or may not be an euphemism. ;-)

Nikki seducing me for past two months is what happened to separate beds. That, and decided I was bi. (Nikki hates poster of Superboy hanging over our bed. I still think he's hot.)

Talk went good! Told her about everything; Cain, Shiva, Batgirl, all of it. Didn't tell her real names of our family, though. Would never do that! (Nikki knows that Oracle is female, though. Sorry.) Nikki took the news well, didn't freak out. So relieved! It's like having a weight off of chest, telling the truth. Exhilarating and freeing, but scary, too.

Also promised not to go "Dark Knighting" (her words) all over town any more unless it was absolutely necessary. I agreed. Anything for her, absolutely. She also made me agree to stop climbing to the top of office buildings. Agreed to that, too, with one exception. :-)

Love,

Cass

* * *

**Oracle File: Cassandra Cain -addendum. **_**Analysis and commentary.**_ [21:38 EST. 09/18/10.]

Cass has made good on that exception.

I'm watching her now, via a direct link to surveillance cameras installed atop the Plumber Building. I'm still worried about people exploiting Cass, people like her parents or Deathstroke, of course. But I must admit that now I'm more afraid of Cass suffering a broken heart.

But for now, as I watch her standing near the roof's edge with her arms entwined around the waist of a girl whom I presume is Nikki, I'll keep my own counsel. Both of them are smiling and laughing, pointing at the stars and Cass has never looked more content.


End file.
